Grim Tales From Down Below: Saving Minnie
by moyeongsu
Summary: My continuation of Grim Tales.  This is how Junior saves Minnie.  Not much to say.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing he could think of was killing them. Tearing them all limb from limb and making them suffer as much as she had. The monstrous pumpkin mecha towered over Oogie Boogie and the three children as they all cowered in fear.

So pathetic to look at. He didn't know where to begin. Screw it. Oogie Boogie was who he wanted. The mecha had become part of him and it's arm behaved like his. All he had to do was think about moving it and the mech obeyed. Oogie was too terrified to attempt an escape. The Pumpkinator squeezed the fat coward tightly as Junior unapologetically glared at him.

"OH PLEEEASE! I'm not a bad oogie boogie, I just make bad mistakes. You can find some kindness in your heart, can't you?"

Junior said nothing. He tightened his grip ever so slowly. Oogie felt it crushing him slowly, squeezing the breath out of him. Without warning Grim and Mandy flew in on skeleton steeds halting at the sight of the monstrousity before them. Grim knew something had been wrong, but this was far worse than anything he could imagine.

Mandy glanced in the direction of her dismembered daughter. She didn't gasp or cry, she merely looked upon it as if it were a dead animal. Junior noticed his parents, as well as Jack and Sally staring at him in confusion and fear. He saw his mother looking at Minnie's corpse. She didn't show any sign of emotion, but her unrelenting gaze at her daughter told him that she was feeling what he was. It wasn't anger. It was sorrow. He wanted Minnie back, he didn't care about killing Oogie because that wouldn't bring her back.

The Pumpkinator's metal plates started to shed off of him and soon he was free of the suit. He stood there in his black and green reaper outfit with scythe in hand over Oogie. With one quick slash the former fiend was no more. Junior's hand had returned, probably due to his new powers that he still didn't understand. Junior walked over to his father and looked up at his father, whom he had always admired and wished to emulate, and said, "I'm going to get her back." With a swing of his blade a portal was opened.

"Junior! Don't do dis!" He put his hand on his son's shoulder knowing what both of them were feeling. As the Reaper, Grim had taken many souls from the one's they loved, he knew that there was no way to fight this. It was how things worked.

Grim stepped away as Mandy came to Junior. She kneeled on one knee and put her hands on his face. Her eyes weren't red! They had turned a soft blue color. She smiled at him and leaned over to the side of his head to whisper, "If you love your sister and if you want her back, go get her."

As Junior started towards the portal Grim tried to stop him, but Mandy didn't allow him. Junior looked at his parents remembering their past and misadventures. Maybe he would be able to look back on this with a smile someday. With that thought in mind he stepped into the portal prepared to fight every angel in existence for his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was unbelievably bright on his eyes that had been used to the dim netherworld. Junior didn't know what to expect when he invaded Heaven other than a fight with a bunch of pompous angels ready to tear him apart. It terrified him that he had reverted to his former self. He was powerless in this state, how was he supposed to rescue Minnie without his new reaper powers?

It didn't matter. He knew what had to be done and that was it. Heaven was wide and sunny with grass and flowers everywhere. The fresh air lifted his spirit and gave him hope as he thought of his next move. Something inside him directed Junior in her direction. He was oblivious to the nergal demon powers that guided them to their former master, but he didn't need an explanation.

There she was. Under a tree gazing into the blue, cloudless sky and smiling at the wonders all around her. Junior stood behind her in the distance looking up at the hill and his sister so peaceful and content. His heart was so conflicted. His father tried to stop him and he knew why. This was how things were supposed to be, but he didn't want them to be like this at all. What was he going to do? He hit the ground, tears flowing from his dark eye sockets, and just cried for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Stranger in dark garments, why do you cry like this?" It was Minnie! He looked up at her. She stared peculiarly at him as if she had never seen him in her life. The sun was so bright and her white dress seemed to glow in it's light.

"Minnie, I'm sorry." He leaped to her, wrapping his arms around her as tight as possible as if to make sure she didn't disappear again.

"For what reason do you have to be sorry? Have we met before this day?" He took a step back and the frightful fact was obvious, she didn't have any recollection of him. Junior knew that this was wrong and he shouldn't take her away from this, but if it was going to be her fate to be here then it could happen later. He took her by the hand pulling her to him.

She had a panicked look in her eyes. The were standing there for what seemed to be an eternity, and they might have if they hadn't been interrupted. The blue and gold angel from before walked up to them. He didn't really have a face, but the face he didn't have didn't look happy.

"This time you have stepped over the line one too many times, young reaper. I will not spare you this time." He materialized a golden sword and raised it over his head in preparation to strike Junior down. Minnie didn't remember Junior, but her heart was still as pure as when she left. Minnie stepped stepped in the angel's way, looking up at him with her powerful glare that said she would not move for anyone or anything.

"I do not know what your quarrel is with my friend, but I can't allow you to harm him." The angel had nothing he could do. He simply walked away infuriated by the event. Angel's had to serve the dead soul's who resided in heaven, so if Minnie said that Junior was not to be harmed, the angel had to obey.

It was a long afternoon gazing into the sky with his sister. They hardly spoke a word aside from the introduction Junior gave. It was a beautiful sunset with purples and reds and colors that Junior had never seen before. They were both leaning against the tree enjoying eachother's company in a way that Junior wished he would have done while she was alive.

Soon Minnie fell asleep on Junior's shoulder making him very uneasy and at the same time he didn't want the moment to ever end, until eventually he dozed off. It couldn't have been more peaceful. There were no clouds in this sky, just a full moon and shimmering stars that seemed to smile down at him and in that moment he forgot everything, just as Minnie had forgotten him. The brother and sister sat under that tree knowing only eachother, forgetting their parents and home. Junior was aware that he was forgetting it all, but he was fine with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minnie's head was resting on Junior's chest while she peacefully dreamed of a dark and dreary underworld that she had since forgotten about. She lifted her head and looked up at her sibling. "Big brother?"

Junior yawned as he woke from his sleep. "Yea? What's up?"

"I wanna go home now." He looked at her confused. He didn't understand what she was talking about. He really had forgotten all about the underworld. "Brother, don't tell me that you have forgotten about our mother and father. Surely they are waiting for us to return?"

"I'm not sure I understand..." SMACK! It hit him. How could he have just forgotten everything?! Alright, time to leave. He simply summoned his scythe and smiled at her. They stood up and with a swipe of the blade a portal to the underworld was open.

"Halt reaper!" It was the same stupid angel. Why wouldn't he just give up and let them go on with their lives? It wasn't going to end until Junior shut his mouth once and for all. With that in mind, Junior summoned his new powers and transformed to his reaper form.

"Brother! This isn't needed. Please, let's just go." She cried to him for reason, but it wasn't going to change his mind. Junior was set on getting back at the bastard for all he'd been put through.

Junior leaped at the angel with such speed and ferocity that his pompous blue foe was caught off-guard. With a cheap slash at the angel's arm Junior drew first blood. That was a lucky blow as far as the angel was concerned. An under handed dirty demon trick that would cost the child.

In a few minutes Junior was on the ground covered in his own green blood. Minnie was once again standing on the side lines watching her brother helplessly. She covered her eyes as the angel raised his blade in preparation to deliver the final blow. And then...

Nothing. She heard nothing. Minnie removed her hands from her eyes to see her mother with her hand gripping the angel's right wrist, halting him from attacking. She was standing there expressionless holding back the titanic beast. Minnie realized that it wasn't her mother's strenght holding back the angel, but her glare that stopped him in his tracks. He was scared of her, just like everyone else that had ever been in contact with her.

Minnie scarcely remembered her mother holding her as an infant. Her mother wasn't very affectionate or easy to talk to, but the love was there, it was crystal clear if you let yourself see it.

Mandy let go of the angel allowing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. She turned her attention to her daughter with those piercing red eyes. Minnie wasn't alive, but if she was she wouldn't have been able to breathe at the sight of her mother's soul stealing eyes. Without warning Mandy smiled, "I thought you were ready to go home? Are you going to stand there all day or do you like fighting angels?" She turned around, kneeled down, lifted Junior into her arms and carried him to the portal.

When they emerged on the otherside Junior reverted back and was once again reminded of current circumstances. Minnie's body was scattered on the floor. Uncle Jack, Aunt Sally, and his father were all standing around the corpse. Minnie and Junior approached the scene in silence.

Mandy looked at Sally. "You're good with a needle, right?"


End file.
